Because
by GeminiMewes
Summary: Why do Haruka and Michiru have no parents to speak of? How did they come to be together? My explaination
1. Michiru

General disclaimers apply. i do not own. blah blah.  
  
This was written under the influence of George Martin's "In My Life." It's an  
interesting Album. (Beatles songs covered by artists.)   
  
They are about ten in the beginning of this fic.  
  
Because   
Gemini Mewes  
  
She wrinkled her brow in determination. Carefully, and ever so gracefully,   
the bow caressed the strings. With her eyes shut tightly she swayed to   
the music. Her hair was tied back to anything from distracting her.  
  
Her small fingers held the strings in place to create each perfect note.  
  
The sheet music was in front of her, but she didn't need it. She had this   
piece memorized. She could hear the music playing in her head as she went   
along.  
  
"Here it comes," she thought to herself. "I will do it this time."  
  
Perfect, Perfect. Perfect. Sour note.  
  
She dropped her instrument to her side in frustration. "I don't understand."  
  
"Michiru, honey, you picked a hard piece." A woman that was a silent presence   
in the room made herself known. He sparkling green eyes were in stark contrast  
to her carrot red hair.  
  
"But Mom!! I should be able to do it. I've got it memorized. I'm good enough."  
  
"Maybe you are concentrating to much on the notes and not on the emotion you   
put into it." She walked over to her daughter. "Let me see." She put her hand  
out waiting for the violin.  
  
Quick to comply, Michiru handed, first the violin, then the bow.  
  
The woman put the violin to her chin. She shook her arm then rested the bow   
on the strings. "If there's no emotion, you look like a machine. And no  
matter how perfectly the machine is programmed, there are always flaws."  
  
She ran the bow across the strings checking to see if the instrument was properly   
tuned.  
  
Michiru watched her mother carefully. "I hope it's tuned." She beamed. "I did   
it myself."  
  
"It is." Her mother smiled.  
  
She started out slowly. Her eyes closed. The melancholy noted lofted upward.  
  
Michiru was held in rapt. She had seen her mother play before, but it was...   
different. Now it seemed as a choir of Angels could join her at any moment.  
  
Her mother drew out the last note. With a satisfied smirk, she handed the   
violin and bow back to her daughter.  
  
"What was that?" Michiru accepted the instrument.  
  
"The Beatles, dear. John Lennon to be exact. It's called 'Because.'" She put  
her hand on Michiru's shoulder. "That is emotion."   
  
Michiru sighed heavily. She looked at her sheet music. A Beethoven or Bach   
Concerto. She glanced at her violin, then up to her mother. "Could you teach   
me?"  
  
"Maybe later. I have to catch the bus into town." She turned and left.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
thus ends part 1. 


	2. Haruka

Check back with part 1 for some changes.  
  
Haruka.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat in front of a mirror, brushing her sandy blonde hair. "It's too much   
of a hassle." She thought. "I wonder if daddy would let me cut it short?  
I'll ask him when he gets home."  
  
She went and sat in the window of their apartment. Soon her father would be   
home. Outside a group of boys played in the street. "I don't think daddy   
would mind If I went out for a little bit."   
  
She opened the door and ran down stairs. The sun was bright so she sheilded   
her eyes. "HEY!" She ran over to the group of boys. "Hi, what are you doing."  
  
"It's none of your business, GIRL." One boy said.  
  
"Yeah. GIRL." Another chimed in.  
  
"So what if I'm a girl. I could beat you any day." She glared at the boys.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The first boy.  
  
"YEAH!" She shouted just as the hum of a motorcycle approached.  
  
The moter cycle pulled up beside the group causing the boys to back up and   
her to beam.  
  
"Haruka." The man on the motorcycle took off his helmet. He shook out his   
mousy brown hair and looked at his daughter. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Daddy." Haruka ran over to her father.  
  
He picked her up put her on the seat in front of here. "Come on Haruka drive."  
He laughed and put her hands on the handle bars then put his own over hers and   
drove then to park.  
  
The boys stood with their mouthes open.   
  
When they stopped he put the kickstand down and stepped off.. He grabbed Haruka   
and spun her around before sitting her down. "How's my Angel?"  
  
"I'm fine, daddy but I was wondering....could I get my hair cut?" Haruka asked  
her father.  
  
"Well sure, you could use a trim." He answered as they walked to their home.  
  
"No I mean like really short. uh.. Like a boy?" She made the cutest face she   
could muster and looked at her father. "Please daddy."  
  
"Um.. of course you can." He didn't seem convincing. "I'll take you tomorrow. I   
have to catch the bus in an hour."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you like so far? It's fun thinking about how they are the way they are.  
Their parents? Just fun. Now onto the good stuff. (when I type it) 


	3. The Bus

The Bus  
  
Two lives. Destined to meet. But under what circumstances?  
A random * is a note. seet the end of the section.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru's mother left the *house. She walked up the long driveway and stood at   
the street corner.   
  
  
Michiru watched through the window as the bus came and picked her mother up.  
  
He mother stepped up onto the bus and paid her fare. She walked to the back   
of the bus and found an open **strap. She gazed out the window at the passing   
scenery.  
  
***   
  
Haruka watched her father walk around the kitchen preparing something for her   
to eat. He put a plate into the microwave, set the time, and turned it on.  
He turned to Haruka, "Be sure to take this out when it beeps. I ahve to go."  
He kissed her on her forehead. "I'll take you to get your hair cut tomorrow.   
Ok?"  
  
"Yeah Ok." She giggled.  
  
He kissed her once more and turned to leave.  
  
Haruka ran to the very same window she first saw those boys from. He father   
walked down to their street corner and waited a few minutes then the bus came.   
He disappeared onto the bus and Haruka ran to her room.  
  
***  
  
Her father stepped onto the bus and paid his fare. He walked to the back and   
stood next to a woman with carrot red hair. It was the only empty strap.  
  
He glanced at her, only for a moment and turned away.  
  
No one on the bus is truly sure how it happen. They may never know. By compiling   
eye-witness accounts they were able to deduce that the bus, for some reason,   
sped across a bridge not far form Haruka's home. It suddenly swerved and crashed   
through the barrier. It plumeted into one of the many inlets of Tokyo Bay.  
Some of the witness admit to seeing a bright flash of light. One pedestrian,  
that darted out of the way of the bus, stated that he distinctly heard cackling.  
  
That day, two lives were changed forever.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry my sections are so short. I'm hoping the next will be longer.  
  
* For the sake of my cause, They live in what was/is (depending on how you look at it)  
the outer's mansion.  
** So many people in Japan no room for seats. There are straps from the ceiling.  



	4. Hair Today

Hair today.  
  
Gotta love bad titles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In her room Haruka found a pair of scissors. "Sorry Daddy I couldn't wait."  
She ran to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She grabbed a fistfull   
of her hair and cut. She grabbed another fistfull and let the previous fall to   
the floor.   
  
Years worth of hair gone in moments.   
  
Haruka looked at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side and   
ran her fingers through her, now short, hair. It was wonderful. She was a   
new person.  
  
She glanced at the floor around her. It was coated with a think layer of her  
freshly shorn hair. "I better clean this up."  
  
The microwave went off in the kitchen un-noticed.  
  
Haruka was one her knees scooping up her sandy blond locks and throwing them   
away. "Now I can be one of the boys."   
  
Haruka got up, dusted off her knees, and ran to a close to get the broom and  
dustpan to get the tiny pieces of hair. She swept the hair happily into the   
dust pan and tossed it.  
  
Now for a new look. Her old skirt and shirt would not do. She dove into her   
closet and searched until she found what she wanted. Pants. She quickly tore   
the skirt off and put them on.  
  
"Let's play dress-up." She giggled amusedly at herself and ran into her father's   
room. Now where did he keep his ties? She looked through drawers to no avail  
then opened his closet.  
  
"AH HA!" hanging on the door were several ties. She grabbed one and whipped   
it a few times to get it off the tie rack.   
  
She ran back into the bathroom and put it on.   
  
It was too long for her, but she still liked the look.  
  
A loud knock at the door sent Haruka's heart into her throat. She timidly   
walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello, little boy, is your friend Haruka home?" The man at the door, obviously   
a police officer, asked.  
  
"Uh yeah," Haruka giggled in spite of her fear. "I'm Haruka."  
  
"Oh excuse me," He stepped inside. "I have something to tell you." He expression  
told Haruka it wasn't good.  
  
***  
  
Michiru watched the bus drive off. "Emotion." She thought.   
  
She walked back over to her music and held her violin to her chin. "Emotion."  
She said outloud.  
  
The notes came, like before. Perfect, sharp, as if they were just written for   
her. She moved the bow effortless across the strings.  
  
Her mind drifted as she played. She saw mountains and streams. The ocean.   
Waves crashing against cliffs.   
  
Before she knew it she had finished the music.   
  
"I did it," She whispered. "Mama would be so proud."  
  
She lay the violin and bow back in their case.  
  
The slam of a door. Michuri jumped and ran to a window.  
  
It was a police car. And there were two men coming to the door. "What do   
they want." Michiru thought.  
  
They sauntered up the the front door with grim faces. She could hear them   
talking.  
  
"Terrible accident." One said to the other.  
  
"I know. The poor families." the other replied as he knocked on the door.  
  
Michiru got up and walked to the door. "Poor families?" She slowly opened it.  
"H-Hello.."  
  
"Kaiou Michiru?" One officer asked.  
  
"Yes, That is me." Michiru stood up straight and looked at the men. "What's   
wrong?"  
  
"May we come inside?"  
  
"Yes of course." She opened the door and allowed them to come in.  
  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes Michiru's section is shorter, but I got happy describing the process of   
mutilating one's hair. *laughs evily* 


	5. Gone Tomorrow

Gone Tomorrow  
  
Sorry for the bad titles ^^; my bit o' comedy in a sad-ish fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Police officers were trained for this kind of thing. For the most part   
they never had to use it. Telling family members of a death in the family   
was hard. But telling children made it harder.  
  
"Honey," The officer stepped closer to Haruka. "You're father's been in an   
accident."  
  
Haruka looked at the officer with a look that was a mixture of sadness and   
disbelief.  
  
"He been taken to the hospital but they don't think..."  
  
"NO!" Haruka interrupted. She shoved past the officer and ran outside. "NO."  
She ran. She wanted to get away. Her father's mothercycle. She ran to where   
they parked it and climbed on. "I can do this."   
  
She put up the kick stand and held the brakes. "OK." She started the cycle  
and let up on the brakes. She could do this. She had to find her father.  
It was some mistake. He wasn't dead.  
  
She wobbled on the motorcycle but managed to get it out on the road just as  
the officers ran out.   
  
For one wonderous moment Haruka forgot about why she was on the motorcycle.   
The speed was addictive. But when the police followed her, their sirens   
blaring, she was brought back to reality.  
  
What if they were right. She had to get to the hospital. She had been by   
it a few times and remembered. Leaning forward on the handlebars she sped up.  
The sirens were soon a memory as she pulled up to the hospital.  
  
Haruka pulled up beside the hospital and jumped off the motorcycle. Not even  
bothering to put the kick stand down. She ran inside.  
  
***  
  
"Bad news?" Michiru tilted her head slightly to the side, the glint in her   
blue eyes diminishing.  
  
"Honey," The officer in front squatted down, making himself shorter than Michiru.  
"I'm afraid your mother was in a accident."  
  
"No.." Michiru gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Tears threatened to flow.  
  
"She was taken to the hospital."  
  
The tears came now. Like a waterfall. "no. no. no. She was supposed to teach  
me.."  
  
"We're sorry." The officer still standing said.   
  
Like sorry helped. Like sorry would bring back her mother. Sorry didn't stop   
the pain. Sorry wouldn't take care of her.  
  
"We were sent to bring you to the hospital. He lowered his head. They still   
need a relative to identify the body." The man, squatting, stood up.   
  
Michiru didn't know what to do. Her mother. Her caregiver, was gone. Now   
she was operating on autopilot. She ran to the officer and wrapped around his   
waist sobbing. Of course she didn't know the man, but he was an adult.   
  
The officer, surprised, looked at his partner. He picked up Michiru, still   
still sobbing, and carried her out to his car. They drove to the hospital.  
When they pulled up another squad car arrived.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gah.. I was literally sobbing when I typed this out.  
  
There should only be one more section. 


	6. The End of the beginning

The officers with Michiru got out of their car. One of them carried Michiru   
inside.  
  
In the hospital they were met with the screams of Haruka.   
  
"DADDY! LET ME SEE MY DADDY!" she screamed at the nursebehind the desk.  
  
"You have to tell me his name." The nurse said calmly.  
  
"Ten'ou Oushitu."  
The End and the Beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The nurse typed in the name on her computer. She blinked at her screen and whispered. "Oh he was.."  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" Haruka demanded.  
  
Michiru looked to the person that was causing all the commotion.   
  
"Down the hall. Throught the double doors to the first room on the left." The Nurse stood up and pointed.  
  
"We should probably follow him." Officer said softly to Michiru. He started to follow Haruka.  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
The officer carried her back to the room. He saw Haruka disappear into it. Setting Michiru down her said. "I think you should go alone. I have to go find the other relatives anyway." He pushed her towards the door.  
  
Michiru sniffled and walked into the room.  
  
The light were low. The room reeked of death. There was a wall of what looked like oversized file cabinets. They were reminiscent of some of the hotels in Japan. Except Michiru didn't think they had TVs.  
  
  
A few of them were pulled out. Long bags were laying on them. Some unzipped to reveal faces. Pale faces. Lifeless faces.  
  
"Can I help you?" A man in a white coat put his hand on Michiru's shoulder.   
  
Michiru nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ye-yes.. I'm supposed to identify.."  
  
  
"Oh yes...Over there." The man pointed to a corner off the room.  
  
Haruka stood with her arms drapped over a bag. Michiru looked at her carefully but walked around her. Beside was a bag marked Kaiou Idai. The tears begans to flow freely again. She could move. She couldn't breath. Something was sucking the life out of her.  
  
Haruka turned and glances at Michiru. Her eyes were already red and her face streaked with tears. Without so much as a warning she wrapped her arms around Michiru.  
  
For a few excruiating moments Michiru stood perfectly still and let Haruka cry of her. Then slowly she raised her arms and hugged back. It felt good. It was right. Like they were supposed to be together. "Hi." She sniffled. "I'm Michiru."  
  
Haruka turned her head and looked at Michiru. "Haruka," was her one word reply.  
  
fin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BTW this is "Because"  
  
Because the world is round it turns me on  
Because the world is round  
  
Because the wind is high it blows my mind  
Because the wind is high  
  
Love is all, love is new  
Love is all, love is you  
  
Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry  
Because the sky is blue  
  
-John Lennon  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the sake of me not crying for hours I chose not to describe the physical apperences of Haruka and Michiru's parents after the accident.  
  
Majestic, Oushitu   
Great, Idai 


End file.
